Ultra Magnus (TF2017)
Ultra Magnus from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Ultra Magnus feels he is a soldier and nothing more. He very much prefers taking orders to giving them, and even avoids opportunities for higher responsibility. But when he is forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He's strong, resolute, dependable, selfless, and courageous. Sadly, Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot who doesn't realize this. Believing he is nothing but a soldier, Ultra Magnus is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot, and will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He is respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage and self-sacrifice. There is a special enmity between him and Galvatron for this reason, for Galvatron may be the most deadly foe of all. (Also, Galvatron, given his mental state, probably doesn't approve of people he's had blown up getting back up afterward. This can be seen as a sore point for Magnus, too.) History Main Timeline Arc 2 The remaining Autobot elders spent years designing Ultra Magnus, an inspiring figurehead leader to lift the resistance out of a deep darkness. He was finally given life in or shortly before 1986 for Operation: Volcano. His role was to act as the crucial back-up needed for the Wreckers to successfully destroy their Decepticon targets and then escape in one piece. A serious complication arose when the Matrix Flame, the sacred and eternal blaze linked directly to the Creation Matrix itself, suddenly extinguished. Fearing that something catastrophic had occurred on Earth to the Matrix and its bearer, Optimus Prime, Emirate Xaaron made the decision to send Ultra Magnus to that planet to investigate, even though Operation: Volcano was unstoppably set to begin in ten cycles. Magnus traveled to Earth by way of space bridge, and found the Ark's crew engaged in a deadly conflict with three new, yet unspeakably powerful, Decepticon warriors just as their leaders Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet vanished before their optic sensors. Initially concerned only with his investigation of Prime's sudden disappearance, Ultra Magnus ignored the plight of his fellow Autobots until he learned the two situations were linked; Galvatron and his lieutenants were time travelers from 2005, having employed a mass substitution mechanism that sent the three Autobots into Limbo in order to accommodate their presence at this point in the timeline. This connection was revealed to him by three Autobots from 2005, who had traveled back in time themselves in order to stop Galvatron. They had a plan; they had the means; all they needed was for Ultra Magnus to keep him busy for, oh... an hour or two. Easier said than done. Magnus' battle with Galvatron carried them out of the isolated wilderness and onto a human freeway system. It ended when Ultra Magnus threw a tanker truck full of fuel into the path of Galvatron's particle cannon. Galvatron walked away from the blast — Magnus didn't. Still, the future Autobots succeeded in tricking Galvatron into returning to the future with his plan incomplete, and the timeline more-or-less preserved. Unfortunately, Magnus was out of time as Operation: Volcano proceeded without him, with disastrous results. Only one Decepticon was taken out, and the Wreckers' leader Impactor was killed protecting Xaaron. |Target: 2005| Ultra Magnus would not meet his counterpart, Optimus Prime, until Prime was inadvertently transported back to Cybertron in battle with Megatron. Hooking up with Lord Straxus at Polyhex, Megatron quickly disseminated false information about a new Decepticon spy made over to look exactly like Optimus Prime, planning to infiltrate the Autobot forces. Having temporarily assumed control of the Wreckers until their new leader, Springer, was ready for command, Ultra Magnus led them in hunting down the "impostor". |...The Harder They Die| They were about to execute this Prime when the Autobot Outback intervened, insisting that Ultra Magnus was being blinded by his guilt over his failure to prevent Impactor's death to see the truth; that before him, was the real Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus denied such claims, and ordered Outback away. Instead of obeying orders, the little guy set off a gas particle bomb to distract the Wreckers, allowing both himself and the captive Prime to slip away. Magnus went after the escapees himself, bringing along a trio of Guardian units in pursuit, though the drones only succeeded in wounding Outback. |Under Fire| While Prime protected Outback, this behaviour led Magnus to be suspicious of his information and, after summoning Emirate Xaaron, confirmed his suspicions and welcomed the true Optimus Prime back to Cybertron. |Distant Thunder| Prime wasted no time leading Magnus and the others on a series of successful raids and strike missions against Decepticon-controlled territory. When Optimus decided to return home to Earth, he allowed Magnus to accompany him during his attack on the Decepticon Stronghold in Polyhex, so that they could both take on Megatron before his departure. Ultra Magnus got a few therapeutic punches in, before he, Optimus, and Megatron were all caught up in the energy discharge of the Space Bridge. He arrived on Earth, but some considerable distance away from where Prime materialized. Having been frustrated ever since Impactor's death, Magnus welcomed the "vacation" this trip to Earth would provide him, and he took his time trying to track down the Ark's location. |Resurrection| Arc 3 For months, Ultra Magnus enjoyed a peaceful life in the American forests and wilderness, alone with his thoughts. A sudden seismic disturbance brought him back to reality, though, and into contact with three human females whose vehicle had been overturned by the tremor. One in particular, Cindy, took quite a liking to Magnus. As they traveled together to explore a nearby volcano and its connection to the tremors, Magnus was forced back into combat thanks to the arrival of his old sparring partner, the future Decepticon known as Galvatron. Though concern for Cindy's life fueled Ultra Magnus in his attempt to beat down Galvatron, the Decepticon ultimately proved too powerful. After overpowering Ultra Magnus, Galvatron dragged him up the volcano's slope, and showed him the cause of the recent disturbances: a massive power siphon he had built atop the volcano's peak. |Burning Sky| With it, Galvatron explained to Magnus, he planned to convert the raw power of a volcanic eruption into enough energy to transform him into a god. Another effort on Magnus's part to stop Galvatron ended in failure, and he was knocked unconscious. He was only spared from being tossed into the volcano's caldera thanks to the timely arrival of Rodimus Prime, Kup, and Blurr, who had followed Galvatron from the future. Galvatron threw Ultra Magnus's limp form down to knock out the latter two of the trio, and squared off against Prime. The arrival of another time-traveler, Death's Head, bought Ultra Magnus the time he needed to recover, and he blasted Galvatron's power siphon. |Hunters| Galvatron suitably distracted by Magnus's sabotage, the Autobots regrouped. Once again, Magnus was used as a "distraction" (read: living punching bag) while the future Autobots set up their plan to override Galvatron's time-jump mechanism and send them all back where they came from. Despite Ultra Magnus successfully getting the slag beat out of him, the override proved unsuccessful, sending only the Autobots back to 2007 and leaving Magnus virtually alone to deal with the fighting-mad Galvatron. |Fire on High| Barely managing to rally his courage, Ultra Magnus threw himself into combat with Galvatron one more time, keeping him busy until the volcano exploded, destroying the power siphon and encasing both warriors in molten lava. |Vicious Cirlce| Several months later, Cindy Newell teamed up with Susan Hoffman and Joy Meadows in an attempt to free Magnus from the lava, but they were thwarted by Soundwave and the Combaticons. |Ladies' Night| Ultra Magnus was eventually dug out of the volcano by the Sparkabots. They had been sent to Earth by Springer to monitor the volcano in case Galvatron ever got free. When Galvatron DID free himself several days earlier, though, they found themselves hopelessly outmatched, and hoped Magnus would have better luck. Sadly, the severe beatings Galvatron had routinely handed out to Ultra Magnus, combined with the final excruciating submergence in molten lava, had nearly unhinged the Autobot's mind, leaving him with a pathological fear of his tormentor. Confronted with Galvatron, Magnus would probably have gone fetal if that pose had any meaning for his people. As the Sparklers heroically tried to stand up to Galvatron anyway, Ultra Magnus saw his rescuers in grave danger and finally managed to push his fear aside and reclaim enough confidence to batter the Decepticon into a temporary retreat. |Salvage| Having renewed his fighting spirit, Ultra Magnus arranged to return to Cybertron with his companions in order to report on Galvatron's activities and hopefully gather the Wreckers for a counter-offensive. Instead, they found the Autobot base in Kalis full of battle signs, and the entire surrounding city-state a virtual "ghost-town". Upon reaching Kalis's borders, they found the remains of a barrier enclosing the city-state, and a handful of Decepticons trying to keep them from leaving it. The Duocons Flywheels and Battletrap managed to knock out the Sparkabots with a few blasts, but Ultra Magnus struck back, brandishing a steel beam that sent Flywheels hurtling towards the ground and Battletrap fleeing. Taking the former in for questioning, the Autobots learned what had befallen Kalis: an army of the dead! No sooner had the Decepticons informed Magnus and his companions of this did legions of zombies spring up from the ground and attack. Flywheels begged to have his weapon returned, but Magnus couldn't bring himself to trust an armed Decepticon. Flywheels had to make due in assuming his tank mode, revealing he still had some firepower despite being deprived of his blaster. Realizing they were fighting their former Autobot brethren, Ultra Magnus ordered a cease-fire. Flywheels launched a final shot to save Magnus from a zombie sneaking up on him. Irritated at the insubordination, but nonetheless grateful, Magnus had Flywheels follow him and his team back indoors so they could plan strategies in peace. They eventually concluded that the dead hadn't been raised by supernatural forces, but rather had their motor-functions controlled by a powerful radio-signal. Ultra Magnus headed to Baird Beaming Transmitter to jam the signal while the Sparkabots led the zombies away, and Flywheels watched his back. Magnus finally buckling to the Decepticon's request in giving him back his weapon paid off, as Flywheels once more saved his life by destroying another zombie sneaking up on him, just as he finished his work. With all of the dead once more immobile, Magnus revealed to his companions that he had traced the origin of the reanimating signal to deep within Cybertron's underground. |City of Fear| ith a momentary lull in the fighting, Ultra Magnus reluctantly trusted Flywheels to fly off to nearly Decepticon territory and return with reinforcements. The Sparkabots were not happy with this decision. |Legion of the Lost| Magnus's group eventually bumped into Springer, who had recently escaped from a crazed scientist named Flame. Through him, Ultra Magnus learned that Flame was responsible for the incident in Kalis, the whole thing being an elaborate distraction from his attempts to re-engineer the entire planet as a giant spacecraft. But the antiquated engines Flame had fired up risked setting off a chain reaction beneath the surface, which would literally tear Cybertron apart. Springer led the others to Flame's underground headquarters, where more zombies were running rampant. But the rest of the Wreckers had also escaped from Flame after Springer's departure, and had made short work of most of the zombies. The two Autobot groups merged, only to find their path blocked by a massive blast door. Thankfully, Flywheels came through for them, coming back with Trypticon in tow to smash the door down. Within Flame's inner sanctum, they found the scientist ranting off to Xaaron. Magnus tossed the villain aside, only to learn he had arrived too late! Flame's machines were already destabilized, and could only be shut down by entering a control room bathed in deadly radiation. Though both Magnus and Springer volunteered to shut down the machine at the cost of their own lives, Xaaron insisted that doing so was his destiny. Ultra Magnus and his allies ripped through the remains of Flame's zombie army on their way out, only for Xaaron to rejoin them on the surface. At the last moment, an undead Impactor had stepped up to shut down the planetary engines, sacrificing himself once more to save his world. Ultra Magnus and the Autobots stood in solemn contemplation afterwards, paying honor to their fallen comrade. |Meltdown| Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers then began preparations to return to Earth and confront the threat of Galvatron, finally, once and for all, but then the corpse of Chameleon was brought in to Autobase, missing an arm. Magnus and the Sparkabots went against Xaaron's orders and traveled to Tyrest to investigate, uncovering a plot between the Firecons and the alien Zabra to revive the old State Games at the Jekka Amphitheatre. The four of them were captured, and Ultra Magnus was forced to participate in the games while the rest of his team were being held hostage. Thrown into the arena, Magnus was pitted against the monstrous mechanoid Hooligan. Though at first he tried to appeal to his opponent's better nature, he found that Hooligan was just as monstrous and bloodthirsty as those who had revived the games in the first place. Now knowing that Hooligan was a true villain, he stopped holding back his full strength, and thoroughly trounced his opponent, though he stopped short of executing him. Instead, Magnus leaped up to Zabra's box-seat and beat him down as well. The Sparklers, who had escaped their cage during the match, helped keep any enemy reinforcements at bay meanwhile. Magnus then gave the crowd an impassioned speech about why violence was wrong, but it was ultimately lost on most of them. |Deadly Games| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Ultra Magnus is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 After the destruction of Unicron, Ultra Magnus became a top adviser to the Autobots' new commander, Rodimus Prime. As the war for territory on Cybertron continued, Magnus was seen leading Jazz, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper as a fighting unit during a Decepticon air strike. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Following this mission, Rodimus learned that Galvatron had fled into the past. Though Magnus tried to dissuade him, fearing that in their commander's absence the Autobots would fall to the Decepticon army, Rodimus also made the time-jump to face his foe before he wrought too much damage to the time-stream. |Burning Sky| |Hunters| Sometime later, Eject relayed a distress signal to Ultra Magnus at Autobase, requesting aid at certain coordinates against an alien attack. With Autobot City: Earth off-line and Rodimus out with a sizable portion of their troops to check on it, Magnus was reluctant to jump into such a potential trap. Still, his better nature ultimately won out, and Ultra Magnus led an Autobot troop assortment out to answer the call. Surprisingly, he found Soundwave and the Decepticons under heavy fire from the Quintessons, and ended up fighting side-by-side with his arch-rival for the good of the entire planet. Despite some signs of wavering by Soundwave, the peace ultimately didn't last, though, and the war would continue. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime received word from Sky Lynx that strange goings-on were happening around the planet Junkion. Rodimus decided to send the Aerialbots to investigate, and Ultra Magnus was at his side, ready to tell him that was a good idea when he did. When Superion returned to Cybertron badly damaged, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, and Blaster traveled in Omega Supreme to see for themselves what the trouble was. Once on-site, the Autobots discovered a chaotic scene where aliens from many worlds, including the Decepticons, were all engaged in a deadly battle with one another. Blaster discovered a signal that was the source of the problem, as it made everyone act aggressively towards different species. Ultra Magnus and Blaster hatched a plan which involved Blaster playing soothing music, while Omega Supreme carried him into the air. The music calmed the combatants and cleared Galvatron's mind long enough for him to blast the Junkions' television, which he recognized had influenced his mind. This broke the spell on everybody. The Junkions turned on the Decepticons, which caused them to retreat. Afterwards, Ultra Magnus expressed curiosity as to the source of the hypnotic messages, but Rodimus didn't care as long as they had ended it for good. They never discovered that it was the work of the Quintessons. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Jack Angel reprised his role as Ultra Magnus. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the UK comics. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots